


Click, Click, Bang

by timmy_failure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конец света и русская рулетка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click, Click, Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Click Click Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9352) by pyrrhiccomedy. 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/33945).

Они сидели на полу, лицом друг к другу. Бледно-молочный лунный свет, пробивающийся сквозь незашторенное окно, кое-как освещал их фигуры, остальное было погружено во тьму. Рядом с Россией стояла полупустая бутылка водки, рядом с Америкой — бутылка «Джим Бима». Они оба разулись и расстелили верхнюю одежду на бетонном полу. Воротничок рубашки Америки был расстёгнут, очки, выброшенные куда-то во мрак комнаты, отсутствовали. Впрочем, они больше не были нужны — всё равно было слишком темно, да и Америка предпочитал того Россию, которого он запечатлел в памяти, тому, что сидел сейчас напротив.

Россия протянул Штатам револьвер.  
— Твоя очередь.

Америка стиснул пальцами рукоять и незряче уставился на неё. Металл всё ещё хранил тепло их рук — последнее тепло. А небо за окном было чистым, хотя ещё час назад на землю оседал лёгкий снегопад серого пепла. Раньше здесь был Хьюстон. Теперь на улицах воцарилась тишина.

Он поднял пистолет и прижал дуло ко лбу Ивана. Русский ждал.

_Щелчок._

Он даже не стал вздыхать. Просто отдал револьвер обратно и чуть повернул голову к окну.

На улицах Хьюстона царила тишина. Тихо было и в Нью-Йорке, Детройте, Чикаго… Владивостоке, Москве и Новгороде. На Среднем востоке догорали нефтяные месторождения. Большинство стран умерло.

Иван коснулся холодным металлом чуть ниже уха Америки и нажал на курок.

_Щелчок._

Альфред глухо пробормотал «спасибо», принимая пистолет, и машинально прокрутил барабан. Он услышал, как Иван поднял бутылку и сделал глоток.

Он не мог сказать, кто мог быть всё ещё жив. Он знал, что умер Артур. Несколько десятилетий эта мысль холодом окутывала сердце, но теперь усталость брала своё, и становилось всё равно. Умер Людвиг, умер Фелициано, умер Францис и умер Антонио. Умер от голода Кику. И ещё много кто ушёл в мир иной. Ещё в начале войны Иван забрал обратно почти всю восточную часть земель рядом с собой, а Альфред лично перебил их всех.

Он подождал, пока русский допьёт, прицелился и выстрелил.

_Щелчок._

— Эта штука вообще заряжена? — уточнил Альфред, передавая оружие в руки Ивану.

Иван глухо хихикнул.  
— Не волнуйся, — он прокрутил барабан, и металл негромко зазвякал о стекло бутылки. — Я бы не забыл о Кубе.

Куба — так они называли между собой пулю. Когда-то это казалось им забавным, и Альфред заключил, что в каком-то смысле так и осталось.

Иван не стал тратить время зря. Он просто приставил дуло под ухо американцу и…

_Щелчок._

Он отдал револьвер Альфреду и вернулся к бутылке.

Это началось войной за ресурсы — так, во всяком случае, ему казалось; с другой стороны, многое забылось за сорок лет… Но ведь, кажется, был топливный кризис?.. Ситуация вырвалась из-под контроля. Иван утверждал, что первые ядерные ракеты запустил Америка, но Россия — просто лживый сукин сын. Остальные не заставили себя долго ждать и внесли свою лепту. Евросоюз немедленно принял решение о ядерном разоружении, и отправил армию исполнять его. И это почти сработало. Ответные ядерные залпы ударили лишь по некоторым странам.

_…Артур…_

Тёмная волна ярости поднялась в груди, и Америка спустил курок с неожиданно силой.

_Щелчок._

Это он убил Литву. Бедного Литву, которого когда-то называл другом, он просто пристрелил во сне. Так что у старого медведя, России, нашлись все основания захотеть свести счёты с Америкой.  
_  
Щелчок._

Бесполезность разоружения вопияла к небесам. Они просто вернулись к более старому оружию, лишившись возможности разрушить мир за один вечер, и полстолетия катились к плачевному финалу.

Может, кто-то и выжил. Он полагал, что надежда есть, и они где-то остались. Но у них хватало ума держаться подальше от России и США.

_Щелчок._

Мэттью умер у него на руках. Неслыханная милость. Его брат умирал, проклиная его. Альфред сам закрыл его глаза и молча попросил прощения, хоть и знал, что его не простят никогда.

_Щелчок._

Альфред поднял взгляд и вообразил себе Россию таким, каким он был раньше: бледный, колоссальный, со смесью безмятежной хитрости и скорбной красоты во взгляде. Совсем не такой, какими они оба стали сейчас: искалеченные, ослабевшие существа. Америка сомневался, что они смогут покинуть эту комнату, даже если очень захотят. Давным-давно, он считал Ивана своей противоположностью, но оказалось, что они одинаковые — ублюдки, идущие по трупам, чтобы выжить. Америка знал, что они никакие не герои, и, что хуже всего, это его уже не волновало.

Пистолет в его руке грянул раскатом грома. Альфред шокировано вскрикнул. Бутылка России откатилась в темноту.

Америка выронил револьвер и подполз к Ивану. Нерешительно замер, прежде чем зарыться руками в гору одежды, нащупывая исхудалое тело. Он поднял Россию, укладывая его к себе на колени. Лёгкий, слишком лёгкий. Липкое текло с волос Ивана на колени Альфреду.

— Иван? — шёпотом позвал он.  
Ответа, конечно же, не последовало.  
Альфред зажал ладонью рот и почувствовал на щеках слёзы.

И это всё? Ни слова на прощание? Россия мёртв, и это ничего не значит? Хотя, собственно, чего же он ожидал? Чтобы это никогда не кончалось?

Он прижал Ивана к себе и дрожал, и, кажется, плакал, но уже не чувствовал этого. Скоро тело России остыло, а за окном забрезжил серый рассвет.

Он прижался губами к пропитанным кровью волосам Ивана и запустил руки в его карманы.  
— Если ты любишь меня, — прошептал он, не понимая, зачем говорит и к кому обращается.— Если ты любишь меня, то она будет здесь.

Да. Альфред преисполнился благодарности, когда его пальцы сомкнулись на холодном металле запасной пули в глубинах кармана. Может, Иван планировал предать его, может, оставил для себя, может, даже припас её для Альфреда, — Америке было всё равно.

Пуля легко ушла в гнездо. Он прокрутил барабан и нацелил дуло под подбородок.

_Щелчок, щелчок, щелчок…_  



End file.
